In a conventional hermetic refrigeration assembly, exemplified by Wyzenbeek U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,460, a straight, current carrying pin is sealed in place within a lip defining a hole in the terminal body, by means of fusible glass. Under certain circumstances of motor or compressor failure, a conductive deposit can form on the surface of the glass, and on the inner surfaces of the terminal parts between adjacent terminal pins, leading to arcing, which in turn, leads to surface damage to the glass seal. The failure also can lead to the build up of pressure within the hermetic shell, and it has happened that as a repairman is working on or inspecting the device, a pin has vented releasing noxious gases.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide a hermetic refrigeration terminal that eliminates or minimizes the chance of such an accident. Another object is to provide such a terminal which is simple and economical to manufacture.
The problem of providing a seal for an electrical terminal subjected to high pressure has been approached in various ways heretofore. Lynch U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,230 shows a terminal pin with an integral flange positioned between a ceramic washer and a glass sleeve for use in a pressure bomb or rocket motor. Clark U.S. Pat. No. 2,994,325 and Abrams U.S. Pat. No. 3,005,039 are other assemblies of terminal pins with flanges.